Prior art cloth spreading machines are well known in the are and one typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,488 issued Feb. 8, 1966. Machines of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,488, as well as other machines, have been provided with such features as loaders for cloth roll assemblies, turntables, edge guides, and other related features. However, while many of these features have worked satisfactorily in the past, it has not been practical to combine some of these features, and additional individual features require complex and costly mechanisms for their operations.